gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by YTV Family
Note: This list pertains to all programming aired on the YTV Family channel, including programming from its blocks; for a separate list of programming broadcast on Toonami, see Toonami (Canada)#Programming. This is a list of programs broadcast by YTV Family. For acquired programming, 1 denotes that the rights are set to expire or the series is otherwise set to leave YTV Family soon. Current programming Original series *1 denotes that the show is carried on AuraNightfall. *2 denotes that the show is a YTV Family original series, but wasn't commissioned by YTV Family. *3 denotes that the show is ending after its current season. Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family co-productions Acquired from YTV Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) Other acquired programming AuraNightfall *Ace Attorney Investigations (July 2019 - present) *Angry Video Game Nerd (November 2nd, 2017 - present) *Ayano's Secret (January 3rd, 2018 - present) 1 *Criminal Influences (September 15th, 2017 - present) EXO *Cardfight!! Vanguard G *Chicks Dig Giant Robots *Eureka Seven *Fighting Spirit *Kuroko's Basketball *Pokémon: Indigo League *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron *Transformers: Operation Allspark *Xelphos Recut *Xelphos III *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (Stormedia dub) AnimeNation/AnimeNation Action/Girl Power *''Ace of Diamond'' *''Arc the Lad'' *''Duel Masters (2017)'' *''Idaten Jump'' *''Kodocha'' *''Shaman King'' *''Urusei Yatsura'' *''Xelphos Adventures'' *''Xelphos III'' YTV Family Fridays Current as of July 2019 Acquired from Beta Cartoon/Vision (U.S.) *''Beta Heroes'' *''Camp Beta'' *''Defenders of the Universe'' *''The Point'' *''Wizard School'' Acquired from Toonami (U.S.) *''Death Note'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' Other acquired programming *''Dr. Stone'' *''Formica'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation'' *''Xelphos III'' *''Yuri on Ice'' Mobile content The following series were available via the YTV Family mobile app at the time of its rebranding as the FlareApp but have yet to air on the linear channel. Acquired from YTV *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Groundling Marsh'' *''Jibber Jabber'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''Splatalot!'' *''Urban Vermin'' Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) *''ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk'' *''The Life of David Bowie'' *''Saturday Morning Fever'' Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' Other acquired programming *''Chibi Devi!'' Upcoming programming Original series *Overnight Flight (TBA 2019) *Go-chan: The Animation (TBA 2019) *Wolf Girl and Black Prince II (TBA 2019) *Go! Tennia Queen (TBA 2019) *Fred's Head (season 2) (TBA) *Go-Go! Music Club: A Bond to Remember (TBA 2020) Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family co-productions *Neverending Nightmare (TBA) *Secret Park (TBA 2019) *Washed-Up: A Low Budget Story (TBA) *Of the Red, the Light, and the Ayakashi (TBA) *Heroes of Light: A Story about Magic (edited version) (TBA 2020) *Wonder (TBA 2020) Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) *The Adventures of Ross and Sherry (TBA) *Hundred Nights (TBA) *Red Room (TBA) *World of Pilots (TBA 2019) *WKRP in Cincinnati (TBA) Acquired from Cartoon Network XD (U.S.) *Finding Nemo: The Series (TBA) Acquired from Disney XD (U.S.) *Guardians of the Galaxy (TBA) *Kirby Buckets (TBA) *Transformers: Attack of the Decepticons (TBA) Acquired from SurgeAnime (Japan) *Mystery Detective Sina (TBA) Acquired from SurgeAnime Extra (U.S.) *Guilty Crown: Dancing Endlaves (TBA) *Puella Magi Homura Tamura (TBA) *When Dreams Can Come True (TBA) YTV Family Fridays TBA. Other acquired programming *AniComi (TBA) *Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior (TBA) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Prequel Continuation (TBA) *Magical DoReMi (TBA) *Magical Kari (TBA) *Miracle Tunes (TBA) *My Hero Academia: Illegals (TBA) *No-Limit Power Zone (TBA) *The Princess of Nana Moon (TBA) *Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei (TBA) *Time Force Girls! (TBA) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Cute (TBA) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute (TBA) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Cute (TBA) Former programming Original series Note: This list only comprises the first-run for YTV Family originals; it does not count subsequent reruns. *1 denotes that the show is currently airing in reruns. *2 denotes that the show aired as part of AuraNightfall. *3 denotes that the show was a YTV Family original series, but wasn't commissioned by the network. Acquired from YTV Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) Acquired from Beta Cartoon/Bxx (U.S.) *''Cyberwave'' *''DriverZ'' *''Fall Camp'' *''Fantasy High'' *''Hexville'' *''Land of a Million Hells'' *''The Motel'' *''My esport dream'' *''Space Team Seven'' *''Spies of the World'' *''Universal Warfare'' *''World of Our Own'' *''The Wrestler'' Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) *''Ben 10 (2005)'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow & Chicken'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Generator Rex'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016)'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Robotomy'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Sunday Pants'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Time Squad'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' Acquired from Teletoon *''6teen'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' *''Braceface'' *''Bravest Warriors'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Carl²'' *''Chloe'' (season one) *''Class of the Titans'' *''Clone High'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''Crash Canyon'' *''Creepschool'' *''Cybersix'' *''Delta State'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Endangered Species'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Freaktown'' *''Fred's Head'' *''The Future Is Wild (2007)'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''John Callahan's Quads!'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Just Kidding'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Kaput and Zösky'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Looped'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''Packages from Planet X'' *''Parody Central'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''The Ripping Friends'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Spliced'' *''Stoked'' *''Supernoobs'' (season one) (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Total Drama'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Undergrads'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Untalkative Bunny'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''What's with Andy?'' *''World of Quest'' *''Zeroman'' Anime *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' *''Ace Attorney'' *''Aggressive Retsuko (2016 shorts)'' *''Air'' *''Akademi Murders'' *''Akame ga Kill!'' *''AKB0048'' *''Akiba's Trip: The Animation'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''B-Daman Fireblast'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Baby Felix'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''BakuTech! Bakugan'' *''Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel'' *''Battle B-Daman'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad'' *''Beyblade: Metal Saga'' *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''The Big O'' *''Black Cat'' *''Black Jack'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Blue Dragon'' *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden'' *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''Bonobono'' (now on the YTV Family app) *''Boogiepop and Others'' *''Brave Beats'' *''Cardcaptors'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard'' *''Cells at Work! TV Tokyo Edition'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Charlotte'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Chobits'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Cocotama'' *''Code Geass'' *''Crash B-Daman'' *''Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''D.I.C.E.'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Daigunder'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' *''Danganronpa Fairilu: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation'' *''DanganronpaPet: The Animation'' *''Dark Jewelpet Story'' *''Darling in the Franxx'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Dimension W'' *''Dōjin Work'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Domino Spin X'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken'' *''Dueler'' *''Durarara!!'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Fate/Apocrypha'' *''Fate/Jewel'' *''Fate/stay night'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' *''FLCL: Alt'' *''Forward Mecha Survivors'' *''Fruits Basket'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Prequel'' *''Future Card Buddyfight'' *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' *''Galaxy Angel'' *''Gamers!'' *''Ghost Stories'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Happy Okojo'' *''Girl's High'' *''Golden Kamuy'' *''Guilty Crown'' *''Hacka Doll The Animation'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Happy Happy Clover'' *''Honey and Clover'' *''Idolmaster: Xenoglossia'' *''IGPX'' *''Ixion Saga DT'' (Mystical UK dub) *''Jewelpet'' *''Jewelpet Academy'' *''Jewelpet: Sparkle!'' *''K-On!'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Kaleido Star'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Kill la Kill'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kiznaiver'' *''Kuroeusagi'' *''Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Let's Go Quintuplets!'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Little Witch Academia'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' *''Magical Warfare'' *''Maple Town'' *''MapleStory'' *''Marvelous Melmo'' *''Medabots'' *''Mega Man Star Force'' *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' *''Mirmo!'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Miss Monochrome'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''MIX: Meisei Story'' *''Mob Psycho 100'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' *''Mushibugyo'' *''My Hero Academia'' *''My Neighbor Seki'' *''Naruto'' *''Ōban Star-Racers'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''One Piece'' *''One-Punch Man'' *''Onegai! Samia-don'' *''Ouran High School Host Club'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''Over Drive'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Pandalian'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''PB&J Kawauso'' *''Persona 4: The Animation'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Persona 4: The Golden Animation'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Planetes'' *''Pokémon: Advanced'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Challenge'' *''Pokémon: Battle Frontier'' *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon'' *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Pokémon Chronicles: Ultimate Mystery Dungeon'' (now on the YTV Family app) *''Pop Team Epic'' *''Power Stone'' *''Pretty Cure'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Pretty Cure: Max Heart'' *''Pretty Cure Splash Star'' *''Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream'' *''Princess Princess'' *''The Promised Neverland'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''The Racing Brothers Let's & Go!'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Rilu Rilu Fairilu'' *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' *''Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars'' *''Sally the Witch'' *''Senseis in Denial'' *''Seraph of the End'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Servamp'' *''Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō'' *''Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash'' *''Shinzo'' *''Show by Rock!!'' *''Shuriken and Pleats'' *''Sonic X'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Soul Eater Not!'' *''Space Patrol Luluco'' *''Spaceship Sagittarius'' *''Speed Racer X'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Spider Riders'' *''Stitch!'' *''Street Fighter II V'' (online only; dropped on December 15th, 2018) *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' (now on the YTV Family app) *''Sugarbunnies'' *''Sugarbunnies: Chocolat!'' *''Sugarbunnies: Fleur'' *''Super B-Daman'' *''Super Yo-Yo'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Sweet Valerian'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Tenkai Knights'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Tokyo Ghoul'' *''Tokyo Ghoul √A'' *''Tokyo Underground'' *''Transformers: The Headmasters'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Trigger Pets'' *''Voltron'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Voltron: Daltanious'' (online only; dropped on July 29th, 2019) *''Wangan Midnight'' *''When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace'' *''Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Xelphos Adventures'' *''Yo-kai Watch'' *''Yowamushi Pedal'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998)'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds'' *''Zatch Bell!'' *''Zoids: Genesis'' *''Zoobles'' Other acquired programming *''The 49ers'' *''The 7D'' *''The Addams Family (1964)'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Addams Family (1973)'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Adventures of Kid Danger'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Alien (2005)'' *''Alien (2016)'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Anatole'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Animaniacs'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Anime Madness'' *''Animorphs'' *''A.T.O.M.'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Baby Blues'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Birdz'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Bizaardvark'' *''Blazing Dragons'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''BoBoiBoy'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Bunnicula'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''CNN 10'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Code Monkeys'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''The Critic'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Deal or No Deal'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Degrassi: Next Class'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Dog City'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Domo TV'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Dragon Booster'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Drive In'' *''Droids'' *''Duckman'' *''DuckTales'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''The Eltingville Club'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Ewoks'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Fireball XL5'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Friends'' *''Futurama'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Future Is Wild'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''The Game of Life'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Get Blake!'' *''Get Ed'' *''Girlstuff/Boystuff'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Home Movies'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''How It's Made'' *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' *''iCarly'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Inferno Cop'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Initial D'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''Iron Man'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Jail'' *''Jeff & Some Aliens'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Jetsons'' *''Kappa Mikey'' *''Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''The Kid Ranger'' *''King Arthur and the Knights of Justice'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Lab Rats'' *''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Make It Pop'' *''Man vs. Cartoon'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Max Steel (2013)'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Mission Hill'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Monica's Gang'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Motorcity'' *''Mr. Trance'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''My Little Monster'' (online only; dropped on October 11th, 2018) *''My Big Big Friend'' *''Mythic Warriors'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''NASCAR Racers'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''The Neighbors'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Nick Arcade'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''O'Grady'' *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' *''Once Upon a Time... Man'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pelswick'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Perfect Hair Forever'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Pixel Pinkie'' *''Pop-Up Video'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''The Principal's Office'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Pucca'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Requiem Darkness'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Right Now Kapow'' *''Rock Dog'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocket Robin Hood'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''RWBY'' *''Silverwing'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Simpsons'' *''Skatoony: Canada'' *''So Weird'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Sonic Underground'' *''South Park'' *''Space Cases'' *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Spider-Man'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Sweet Fairies'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Tangled: The Series'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''ThunderCats'' *''Transformers: Autobots'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Tron: Uprising'' *''Turning Mecard'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''The Twilight Zone'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Voltron: The Third Dimension'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Voltron Force'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''Wander over Yonder'' *''The Weekenders'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''X-Men: Evolution'' (online only; dropped on September 17th, 2018) *''YooHoo & Friends (2009)'' *''YooHoo & Friends (2012)'' *''Young Justice'' *''YTV Family Fridays (2017)'' *''Zeke and Luther'' Category:Lists